bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Zygip
Początek "Nie bójcie się mnie, choć wiem, że moje imię jest wam znane. Zapewne kojarzycie je z potężnym(według mnie) i strasznym Makuta. Lecz nie , ja jestem szlachetnym Toa, który go pokonał i zabrał maskę Cieni, Kraahkan, by nosić ją aż do końca swego życia..." Kanohi: Cienia, Kraahkan Moc: Mrok, 42 moce kraata i inne charakterystyczne dla Makuta Broń: Protostalowy Miecz Ciemności Zbroja: Czarno-szkarłatno-srebrna, wykonana z protostali Status: Żyje ,aktywny O mnie Mam na imię Kuba. Interesuję się Bionicle'ami od 9 lat. Pierwszego dostałem(był to Tahu) w wieku 4, a teraz mam 13 lat. Wszystkich setów mam około 50. Moimi ulubionymi są: * Makuta(Teridax) * Toa Norik * Toa Tahu, Mata i Mistika * Sidorak * Toa Nuparu Mahri Aktualnie wraz z przyjaciółmi robię różne MOCki. Właśnie stąd wziął się mój pomysł na nick. Narazie, poza normalną, zrobiłem jeszcze 3 wersje Teridaxa: *1.(zniszczona) Największa. Nie wiem jak opisać, bo zbudowałem ją z około 15 Bionicle'i(a trwało to 2 tygodnie). Jakieś pół metra wysokości. Na brzuchu i nogach pancerze rahkshi. Cały bardzo skomplikowany. Zdjęcia nie mam, a wątpię, żebym dał radę znowu go zrobić *2.(przejęte) Trochę zmienione ciało Nuparu Mahri i maska Makuty. *3.(obecna) Trochę większy od normalnego toa. Konstrukcja brzucha wzorowana na Sidoraku, poza doczepieniem rąk. Zbroja od Hordika na brzuchu, na nogach taka charakterystyczna część(nie wiem jak ją opisać xD). Ręce takie same jak w normalnej wersji, tylko, że ciemno czerwone. Gratis miecz, z czarnych oczy bohroków. Możliwe, że wkrótce wkleję zdjęcia moich MOCków. Na koniec numer GG: 461621. Jakby co, to pisać. Przyjaciele *Chirox123 *Toa Akumo *Tahu Mistika 2008 *Birox * Bionicel, prawdziwy pan strachu. (Dyskusja) *Lord Galvatron * Piraka Fusion *Kilek321 *Jetraxus115 *Vavakx *Krzyk (proszę się wpisywać) Koniec Trochę o sobie powiedziałem, resztę dowiecie się w moich opowieściach... Moje seriale Tak jak wielu na tej wiki, zacznę pisać fanficki. hehe, Czesio wymyślił nowego wiersza... Krótkie streszczenie mojego życia (o tym, jak stałem się jednym z najpotężniejszych złych istot na świecie) Cz. 1 To było dawno temu. Nie pamiętam prawie nic z tego, co się wydarzyło. Byłem Toa Kwasu, przywódcą elitarnej drużyny. Dostaliśmy za zadanie odszukać kryjówkę Teridaxa. Ja poszedłem pierwszy. Znalazłem ją, ale zostałem zaatakowany od tyłu przez grupkę rahkshi. Szybko je pokonałem, lecz Teridax już wyszedł. Powiedział: - A cóż to za nędzny Toa? Myślisz, że opuścisz to miejsce żywy? Nie sądzę, błagaj o życie, a może umrzesz szybko. - Wątpię. Nigdy nie będę błagać żadnego Makuty o życie. Wolę zginąć w walce, niż żyć bez honoru - odpowiedziałem. Nawiązała się walka. Teridax chciał szybko się mnie pozbyć i wrócić do knucia swoich planów. Wiedziałem, że nie mam szans na zniszczenie go, więc wezwałem na pomoc resztę mojej drużyny. W pewnej chwili, Teridax wysunął swoją dłoń mroku. Próbowałem jej uniknąć, ale nie udało się. Byłem w pułapce. Gorączkowo myślałem, nad jakimś wyjściem, ale nie mogłem żadnego znaleźć. W końcu przyszedł mi do głowy plan. W pośpiechu zebrałem jak najwięcej mojej mocy i użyłem tego. Potężna fala energii Nova Blast'u kwasu wytrysnęła wprost na Teridaxa. Ręka puściła. Szybko odskoczyłem do tyłu, by móc się bronić przed kolejnymi atakami. Spojrzałem na Makutę. Jego zbroja się topiła, zaczęło z niego wypływać antidermis. Pobiegłem w tą stronę, chciałem go zniszczyć raz na zawsze. Kilka kroków od celu poczułem olbrzymi ból w głowie. Zaatakował mnie umysłem. Nie wytrzymałem ani chwili. Niszczył moją świadomość, myślałem, że już po mnie, ale wtedy dostałem jakieś nadzwyczajnej mocy. Zacząłem mu się opierać. Esencja Teridaxa podpłynęła do mnie, i powoli sączyła się przez małe szparki w zbroi. Poczułem jakby piorun uderzył prosto we mnie. Krzyknąłem. Nasze umysły wyrównywały się mocą. Podbiegłem do resztek zbroi Teridaxa, dotknąłem jej. Jakimś dziwnym sposobem, nasze ciała połączyły się, a dwa umysły były w jednym ciele. W tej chwili to ja kontrolowałem nasze wspólne ciało. Wtedy też zapomniałem o tym, jak się nazywałem. Pamiętałem tylko kim byłem(ale bez imienia) i jakie było moje ostatnie zadanie. Moja maska leżała na ziemi cała strzaskana. Obok niej, spoczywała Kraahkan. Coś mnie podkusiło. Podniosłem ją, i założyłem. Ogarnęła mnie moc ciemności. Przybyli moi dawni towarzysze. Spostrzegli mnie, przypominającego Teridaxa, i moją była maskę, całą zniszczoną. Zapewne pomyśleli, że ja jestem Makutą, a ich przyjaciel zginął z "mojej" ręki. - Stój! - krzyknął Iron, Toa żelaza - Zapłacisz nam za to, co zrobiłeś. Już chciałem się spytać: "Kartą, czy gotówką?". Ale nie zdążyłem, bo uderzyła we mnie fala dźwięku z miecza Sound'a, Toa Dźwięku. Upadłem. Chciałem się podnieść, ale moc Granta, Toa Grawitacji, przytrzymywała mnie przy ziemi. - Czego ode mnie chcecie, bracia? Nie jestem Teridaxem, tylko waszym towarzyszem i liderem - szybko powiedziałem, ale mój głos bardziej przypominał ten Teridaxa. Nie wierzymy ci - odpowiedziała Kali, Toa Piorunów. - Nasz brat nigdy by nie udawał Teridaxa, nawet jakby to był żart. Zniszczmy go! - powiedzieli jednocześnie Shake i Mistik, Toa Telepatii i Telekinezy - Pożałuje swoich czynów. Użyłem swoich nowych mocy mroku, żeby wytworzyć 5 materialnych cieni, które zaatakowały Toa. Wyrwałem się z ich więzów i uciekłem. Cz. 2 Po kilku dniach wędrówki, byłem bardzo zmęczony. Teridax tylko na to czekał. Zaatakował mnie, i wygrał. Przejął kontrolę nad ciałem, a mój umysł osunął się w pewnego rodzaju trans. Widziałem i rozumiałem wszystko, a jednocześnie spałem, jakby nic się nie działo. Teridax w naszym ciele udał się na Destral. Gdy już tam dotarł, spodziewałem się co najmniej kilkunastu Makuta, ale nie widziałem żadnego, poza Tridaxem. Makuta zamienił z nim kilka słów i udał się do swej komnaty. Gdy tam wszedł, zdecydowałem, że byłoby ciekawie, obejrzeć rzeczy należące do lidera Bractwa. Teridax widocznie nie spodziewał się, że będę próbował się wyrywać, więc szybko go pokonałem. Rozejrzałem się wokół. Wszystko było spowite w ciemności. Całe pomieszczenie było oświetlone tylko przez dwie pochodnie przy samych drzwiach. Przede mną stał wielki czarny tron, po jego prawej stronie był stojak, w którym lider Bractwa trzymał swoją broń. Nie miałem żadnych broni, więc podszedłem do niego, ale nic nie znalazłem. Wtedy zauważyłem miecz. Leżał za tronem. Podniosłem go. Ostrze było czarne i postrzępione, idealne do rozcinania zbroi i tkanek innych. Byłem ciekaw z jakiego materiału jest zrobiony. Odkryłem, że jest to protostal. Zamachnąłem się. Ostrze wbiło się w tron i rozcięło go na pół. Wziąłem nową broń i odszedłem z bazy Bractwa Makuty. Cz. 3 Nie wiedziałem co mam robić. Byłem sam. Moi przyjaciele uważali mnie za wroga, a innych nie miałem. Kupiłem łódź i popłynąłem na Metru Nui. Gdy statek przybił do brzegu, poszedłem prosto do turaga Vakamy. Potrzebowałem rady, a wiedziałem, że on mnie zrozumie. W mieście matoranie na sam mój widok uciekali w popłochu do domów. Doszedłem do Koloseum, i chciałem wejść do komnaty turagi, ale usłyszałem jego głos: - Odejdź stąd Teridaxie. To nie miejsce dla ciebie. - Nie! Proszę, wysłuchaj mnie o szlachetny turago. Nie jestem Makutą,tylko przemienionym Toa Kwasu - odpowiedziałem. Weszliśmy do komnaty obrad, mieszczącej się na wysokości kilkudziesięciu metrów od podłoża Koloseum. Vakama westchnął. - Twierdzisz, że jesteś ... - hałas walącej się ściany zagłuszył głos turagi - ...,ale to niemożliwe, bo on zginął z twojej ręki. Z dziury w ścianie wyskoczyła szóstka Toa, moich byłych towarzyszy. Byli wściekli. Zginiesz! - krzyknął Shake i zaatakował mój umysł. W tym samym czasie Sound wysłał w moją stronę tnącą falę dźwięku, a Iron osłabił stop mojej zbroi. Mistik uniósł kawałki skały i cisnął nimi we mnie. Fala dźwięku rozcięła mi w kilku miejscach zbroję , skały mi ja powygniatały, a umysł Shake'a wdarł się do mojej głowy, ale szybko go odepchnąłem. Upadłem. Myślałem, że za chwilę mnie zniszczą, ale zauważyłem, że zaczęła ze mnie wyciekać esencja. Zdziwiło mnie to, że przejąłem właściwości ciała Makuta, bo wciąż czułem pod zbroją moje mięśnie i ścięgna. Spojrzałem przed siebie i zobaczyłem dwie zbroje Exo-Toa przy drzwiach. Jako antidermis podleciałem do jednej zbroi i wszedłem do niej. Toa myśleli, że mnie zniszczyli, a w tym czasie podszedłem do nich od tyłu i zaatakowałem. Powaliłem Sounda i Granta. Zaatakowałem Kali. Odpowiedziała na atak swoją mocą piorunów paląc zbroję Exo-Toa. Szybko "wskoczyłem" do drugiej i ruszyłem na nią. Uderzyłem ją szybkim ruchem prawej ręki, uderzyła o ścianę. Toa Dźwięku i Grawitacji chcieli się podnieść, ale znów ich uderzyłem, tak, że zemdleli. Zostało już tylko trzech - pomyślałem. Zaatakowałem umysł Iron'a, i przejąłem kontrolę nad jego ciałem. Rzuciłem się z toporem na Mistika, i odrąbałem mu rękę, z której popłynęła rzeka krwi. Przeszedłem esencją i umysłem do mojego ciała. Stanąłem obok rannego Toa. Krzyknął: - No dalej, zniszcz mnie. Zniszcz, tak jak zniszczyłeś ... - Nie! - przerwałem mu. - Nie zabiłem waszego przyjaciela, bo to ja ni jestem. Zniszczyłem Teridaxa, ale on użył swych mocy i połączył nasze ciała, a umysły umieścił w nim. We mnie jest Teridax, jego dusza i umysł. - Nie mamy żadnych dowodów na to, że to prawda - powiedziała Kali - Jak mamy ci uwierzyć? - Możecie sprawdzić mój umysł. Znajdziecie tam wszystko, czego potrzebujecie - powiedziałem. Podniosłem rękę Mistika i podszedłem do niego. Położyłem ją obok jego boku, jak najbliżej miejsca od którego odpadła. Użyłem bardzo dużo mocy leczniczej, ale znów była na miejscu. - A to możecie potraktować jako dowód. - Ja to zrobię - powiedział Shake i poczułem jak jego umysł zbliża się do mojego. Całkowicie się otworzyłem. Bez problemu przejrzał moje nowe i stare wspomnienia, a później zaczął się wycofywać, ale zauważył Teridaxa. Poszedł w jego stronę, ale ledwo dotknął jego umysłu, i został odepchnięty. Odszedł. - Mówi prawdę. W sobie ma dwa umysły. To nasz przyjaciel, a jednocześnie wróg. Teraz nad jego ciałem władzę sprawuje dobry umysł. - Teraz mi wierzycie? Czy nie? - spytałem - Mogę odejść, jeżeli nie chcecie mnie tu. - Nie. Zostań. - odpowiedziała Kali - Teraz jesteś jeszcze silniejszy. Teraz możemy łatwiej pokonywać naszych wrogów. Prawdą jest, że Teridax wciąż żyje, ale w końcu go pokonamy. Ty już to zrobiłeś. To on jest sprawcą twoich nieszczęść. Cz. 4 Kali skończyła mówić, i stało się coś strasznego. W otworze, który zrobili moi towarzysze, stanął Icarax, a za nim w powietrzu latali Bitil, Gorast i Vamprah. Padnij! - krzyknąłem, gdy Icarax wystrzelił promień mroku w Kali. Szybko zareagowała, i spłaszczyła się przy ziemi. Wszyscy się odwrócili w stronę grupy Makuta. Wiedzieliśmy co mamy robić. Już wiele razy walczyliśmy z przeciwnikami dużo silniejszymi od nas, i wygrywaliśmy. - Ja zajmę się Icaraxem, a wy resztą. W razie potrzeby wesprze mnie Iron. - szepnąłem tak, żeby wszyscy mnie usłyszeli. Ruszyliśmy do walki. Pomyślałem: Muszę go szybko pokonać, albo przegramy. Uderzyłem mieczem w tarczę Icaraxa, niszcząc ją całkowicie. Odskoczyłem od jego ciosu mieczem, uderzyłem w jego dłoń tak, że wypadł mu z ręki. Kopnąłem w brzuch, lekko się odsunął do tyłu, więc zacząłem go sprowadzać znów do dziury. Miałem przewagę, bo on nie miał żadnej broni, a ja trzymałem bardzo silny miecz z protostali. Stał na samej krawędzi. Z całej siły uderzyłem go lewą ręką. Wypadł. Wiedziałem, że może po prostu sobie polecieć, więc skoczyłem za nim. Chciał polecieć, ale złapałem go za nogę. Zamachnąłem się, i wbiłem ostrze miecza w jego tylny pancerz. Jeszcze trochę przeleciał, i zaczął spadać. Esencja z niego wypływała. Już miałem go zniszczyć, gdy Teridax zaatakował mój umysł. Przejął kontrolę, w chwilę przed zderzeniem z ziemią. Użył naszej mocy i spowolnił upadek. Spojrzał w górę, przez otwór w ścianie było widać walkę Toa i Makuta. Nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby Teridax wszystkich pozabijał. Miałem pomysł. Makuta już wszedł na górę. Wtedy skontaktowałem się z Shake'iem. Powiedziałem: - Shake, musicie uważać, bo teraz nie kontroluję mojego ciała. Teridax chce was zniszczyć. Możliwe, że uda mi się przejąć kontrolę, ale nie jestem pewien. Przesyłam ci mój plan, powiedz o nim wszystkim. - Ok, nie ma sprawy. A tak na marginesie, ty zawsze miałeś głowę do takich rzeczy - odpowiedział. Z całych sił zaatakowałem umysł Teridaxa. Był na to przygotowany. Bez najmniejszych trudności odepchnął mnie, ale się nie poddawałem. Znów zaatakowałem, ale miałem plan, zacząłem go drażnić. W końcu, to on zaatakował, a wtedy szybko go pokonałem. Poszedłem wprost do sali, w której toczyła się bitwa. Gdy wszedłem, wszyscy spojrzeli na mnie. Makuta chcieli, żeby to był Icarax, a Toa, żebym ja. Wtedy zaśmiałem się w taki sposób, jakbym był Teridaxem. - A teraz was zniszczę, Toa, tak jak zniszczyłem waszego przyjaciela - powiedziałem. Makuta Tak jakby się uśmiechnęli, i chcieli się rzucić na szóstkę bohaterów. - Załatwię to sam. Ruszyłem w stronę mych przyjaciół. Wszyscy oprócz Shake'a mieli przerażone twarze. - Shake!? Nie powiedziałeś im!? - Oj, sorki. Zapomniałem. Już to robię. Dalej szedłem. Po kilku krokach ich twarze lekko się zmieniły. Wszystkie części mojego planu były już gotowe. Pierwszy był Grant, później Iron, Shake, Kali, Mistik i Sound. Do każdego z nich podszedłem i rozcinałem ich pancerze mieczem. Ich ciała były tylko lekko zadraśnięte, po to, żeby leciała krew. Po uderzeniach, padali na ziemię, jakby byli martwi. Zwróciłem się do Makuta: - Zbierzcie ich ciała i zrzucie na kopiec. Czasem możemy po sobie posprzątać. - Tak jest, panie. - odpowiedzieli, i poszli wykonać rozkaz. - Panie, dlaczego atakowałeś Icaraxa? - spytał Vamprah. - To nie ja. W tym ciele jest jeszcze jeden umysł, jakiegoś Toa, którego zabiłem. Czasem na chwilę przejmuje kontrolę, i to on się rzucił na Icaraxa. - odpowiedziałem. Usłyszałem dwa ciche stęknięcia i w mojej głowie odezwał się Shake: - Twój plan wypalił. Dwóch już nie ma, został tylko jeden. - Panie! Ci Toa żyją, właśnie zniszczyli ciała Bitila i Gorast. - Wiem o tym, bo ja też jestem Toa. - przekazałem jej mój plan. - A teraz czas na ciebie. Zamachnąłem się mieczem, i ciąłem. Ciało Vampraha rozpadło się na pół. Esencja chciała odlecieć, ale Kali uderzyła w nią piorunem i doszczętnie zniszczyła. Esencje Bitila i Gorast odpłynęły. Cz. 5 (już wkrótce) Wystąpili: * Makuta Teridax * Ja(wcześniej), Toa Kwasu(początkowy narrator) * Ja(później), Toa Teridax(dalszy narrator) * Iron, Toa Żelaza * Sound, Toa Dźwięku * Grant, Toa Grawitacji * Kali, Toa Piorunów * Shake, Toa Telepatii * Mistik, Toa Telekinezy * Makuta Tridax(tylko wspomniany imieniem) * Różni matoranie z Metru Nui(tylko wspomniani) * Turaga Vakama * Dwie zbroje Exo-Toa * Makuta Icarax * Makuta Bitil * Makuta Gorast * Makuta Vamprah Cień samotności (opisywane wydarzenia teraźniejsze) już wkrótce Wystąpili: